it must be love
by theywillliveon
Summary: A series of short unrelated drabbles. Wolfstar fluff.


**I - or, the demise of evening plans**

 **Summary:** Wolfstar babysits.

 **Disclaimer:** Not my characters, NOT MY CHARACTERS, **NOT MY CHARACTERS** *sobs*

 **Written For:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) - Assignment #6, History of Magic (write about a witch/wizard being trapped)

 **Extra Prompts** **:** Soap, Blizzard

 **A/N:** So yes, I have decided to give the drabble-series thing a go! Not entirely sure if this will work.

 **Word Count:** 675

* * *

"You do it," Remus says, gingerly handing the squawking baby over to Sirius.

Sirius looks up. Brushing his hair out of his eyes - causing it to simply fall back into place - he flashes Remus a grin.

"No way, mate," he replies casually. "It was your idea to do this whole babysitting thing. I'm just a mere bystander."

Remus swears under his breath, now holding the small boy at arm's length, in the hope that this will cause the wailing to quieten down.

It doesn't work.

The tall young man turns desperately to his evening companion.

" _Sirius_ ," he gets out, gritting his teeth.

The other man sighs, unfolding his long legs and putting his wand down.

Remus quickly places the baby in his mahogany cot.

"Moony, you know perfectly well I am not taking any part in the changing of that child's diaper,"

"For Merlin's sake, he's _your_ godson!"

"Yes, but when James pronounced me godfather, there was no contract stating that I had to actually look after the kid, was there?"

Remus groans.

"It's called a _moral obligation_ , Black!"

"It's called a perfectly _natural_ protest against changing diapers, _Lupin_!"

They glare at each other. In the midst of the argument, both have failed to notice the distinct absence of high-pitched crying.

Remus is the first to realise. Turning around, he gasps quietly.

" _Sirius_ ," he says out of the corner of his mouth. " _He's got the soap_."

The black-haired man spins around.

"Wha -" he begins loudly, before being shushed frantically by Remus.

" _The soap_ ," Remus repeats.

Blinking back at them, with large green eyes, Harry begins to chew inquisitively on the small circle held in his small, soft hand.

Sirius stares at the cot for a moment, then at Remus, and then back at the cot.

And bursts into laughter.

"What are you doing?" the other man hisses. "He could _swallow_ it, and then _choke_ on it, and _where the hell would that leave us_ , huh?"

"Well," Sirius says, shrugging nonchalantly. "At least we wouldn't ever have to babysit again."

Remus shoots him a look.

"I'm _joking_ , you idiot," he covers up hastily. Striding over to the subdued baby, he quickly prises the soap from his godson's reach.

"There," he announces triumphantly. "Completely out of harm's way."

Harry, wide-eyed and curious, casts his gaze up to his stolen toy. It takes him a few seconds, but he soon realises that he's not getting it back anytime soon.

Which, of course, induces another round of miserable wailing.

Sirius looks around at Remus with hopelessness and despair plastered over his face.

The look soon turns to annoyance and exasperation.

"How long, exactly, are we going to be stuck here for?"

"As long as Lily and James are out, Sirius," the brunette replies exasperatedly. "You _know_ they never get to go out anymore, not with Harry and all."

Sirius mutters something darkly, which Remus chooses to ignore.

A small movement outside the icy window catches his eye.

"Oh, _shit_ ," he utters quietly.

"What was that?" his boyfriend asks.

Remus points to the window in reply.

Sirius' eyes widen, and leaps over to the frosted glass. Dusty particles of snow are whirling around in a stormy haze. Though they cannot hear it, they can see the immense power of the wind as it barrels through their street. Down on the footpath below them, a steadily-growing layer of fine white powder covers the concrete like a soft, fluffy blanket. Looking up, Sirius can see that the snow has already begun to settle across the rustic chimneys and rooftops of the surrounding houses.

"So we're officially trapped."

Remus rolls his eyes.

"Don't think of it as being trapped. Think of it as a perfect opportunity for a bonding session with your godson."

"The kid isn't even a year old yet."

"So? All the more time to get to know him. Starting now."

"You do know I had other plans for this evening."

They look at each other.

"Oh, shut up," Remus says affectionately, turning his attention back to his best friend's son.


End file.
